


Moonshine

by Boredofusername



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU of AU, Multi, Spin Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredofusername/pseuds/Boredofusername
Summary: Jayden gets what he wants, and what he wants is Light Yagami to break.





	Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uberneko_zero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberneko_zero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [S&M (a Death Note fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164809) by [uberneko_zero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberneko_zero/pseuds/uberneko_zero). 



> Okayyyyyyyy!!!! First of all, I am beyond thankful to uberneko_zero for letting me do this spin off. This is a Jayden/Light one shot and it is after the chapter 31 of the author's absolutely stunning fiction S&M (a Death Note fic). Jayden gives me life. That character is so brilliantly written that I ended up writing this tiny, humiliating piece of au because I am an excited fan-person who wants to see some Jayden/Light action. Don't judge me now. Please leave comments, it really helps.
> 
> *disappear to a corner to bite nails anxiously.*

Jayden POV

There is something about Light Yagami. Say like a vibe. He is attractive, very much actually and I think that amounts a lot to the fact that I am more aware of him than I am of any individual most of the time. That being said, I am not pursuing him, okay? I ain’t dumb. L will have my head on a platter for wanting a slice of his boy’s hot ass. But window shopping is for the poor and depraved, right? I don’t care about your opinion, go fuck yourself. Wait, on the off hand, don’t. Because I am thinking, my ADD which is a personality of its own actually wants me to visit the shop, and not simply stare at the window. Who am I to disobey? L... I will burn that bridge when I come across it. Oh Light, between us cousins, your ass is so screwed.

I like playing _JAYDEN,_ my alter ego. It makes me wanna puke a little in my mouth because this Jayden is what I _should_ have become, but hey I don’t date my past. I am who I am. Playing that ego is fun solely because it riles Light up. Boy, he is volatile. Like napalm. I enjoy how easy it is to read his eyes, although his expressions are often schooled to a general bored look, slightly calculative, like he decides how much percent of boredom he wants to display, but it is his eyes that are absolutely naked. I often find myself thinking, how he would look if I kiss him suddenly, completely catching him unguarded. Most likely his eyes will widen a fraction before burning up like Hell fire, and maybe I will end up with a concussion. The thought delights me.

I have had partners- few on-off sorts, fair shares of night stands; from absolutely delectable bodies to hopeless ones that I ended up with solely because I was horny enough to fuck a hole in the wall. That being said, I have slept with all people of all gender and sexual orientation. Heterosexuality is too main stream. But, I have never had a tease like Light Yagami. I know he is not even aware of how much sex appeal he gives off casually. L is a lucky fucker. Well, that pisses me off. Since when did I turn into a jealous creep? L is my brother and family more than we will ever admit but I just wish he wasn’t so possessive of that little shit. Damn.

I am looking forward to the party on Saturday; it is going to be such a treat to see the ‘underage’ trying to de-Jayden me into some half assed punk. Oh, if only those motherfuckers knew.

 

I feel a thrill shoot through me, as I wait for Light to open the door so that we can leave together for the party. I am little hyped up from bit of ‘moonshine’ earlier. But now I am thinking if it was a bad idea. May be I should have had a bit of coffee instead. Fuck me, but who cares? Wait, Mrs. Y might. She thinks I am a watermelon, so she might freak a little if I turn the hype a bit up. The door opens with Mrs. Y’s head peeking out. I plaster my most innocent smile and she beams back.

‘Oh, Jayden dear. Light is still in his room. Please come in.’

‘Oh, is he? I think I underdressed myself. Maybe, I shouldn’t go’. I let a bit of the nervous energy I was feeling earlier seep through my tone. Just checking the water.

‘Absolute nonsense. You look perfectly like the gentleman that you are.’ Although she tip toes to reach my shirt’s collar and straightens it a bit. I am wearing a soft peach colour button down, with sleeves rolled up to my elbow, a dark black jeans that hugs my legs perfectly, with the shirt tucked in and a pair of converse shoe. My collar piercings had to go for tonight, along with all the facials but that is a small sacrifice for all the fun I will have. Just then Light comes down the stairs and we both look up. He is dressed more formally than I am, with a dark bluish black button down, cuffed at the wrist, a dark grey trouser and formal shoes.

‘I knew I was underdressed.’ I whine, as my eyes meet his. His narrow a bit. Mrs. Y gives me a smile like she thinks I am a lost puppy and I let my mouth pull down a bit to show my sadness that I can’ t afford to be as formal and stoic as her son. It is a huge boast to her arrogance. I know how to dice.

‘Let’s go.’ Light is already at the door as he calls me over his shoulder. ‘We might be a bit late, mother. Please don’t wait up. I will call if there is any change of plans.’

‘Of course, honey and please stay together and be careful around the girls.’

‘Of course, Mrs. Y.’

 

As soon as the front door shuts, I drop the act and put a hand round Light’s shoulder. He shrugs it off immediately and puts a bit of distance between us. I snort.

‘What?’

‘Are you feeling vulnerable? Or do you not trust yourself around me?’ I smirk, as Light tries to mask his annoyance.

‘Oh, don’t be coy, Light. You know you can totally flirt me. I don’t flirt and tell.  Well, I do tell but I won’t. Not about us.’

‘Shut up, Jayden.’

I let the silence fall. We have a short tutoring to do before the party begins and we need to keep our heads.

 

The class goes for roughly about an hour before everyone starts to fidget. Not even my charm is keeping the excitement at bay and so Light calls it off, saying we better get on with the party if we are all gonna go back home later. Marin is there in the class and she is shooting dagger in our direction. Interesting. What is more interesting is how in between screaming murder at us, she is also very much fighting for Light’s attention. Light seems oblivious but I am totally not buying that.

We gather around as we decide to go for the party together. It is a short distance from here to the venue, which is actually a bouquet hall, which the kids have booked for the occasion. My idea, really. On our way to the hall, I and Light are towards the end and behind us are just Marin, and another girl, whose name I think, is Jasmine. Marin is trying very much to look casual but failing really bad. She looks like a poorly drawn detective character from a B grade crime novel.

I walk very close to Light, our hands almost brushing before he pockets them. I suppress a giggle, because oh this is delicious. Two birds, one stone and Marin is a fool. I intentionally stumble at nothing on the street where the street light is not very effective and grab at Light’s elbow to steady myself. Light stiffens minutely. I let my fingers- slightly cold, linger at his elbow- just pushing the line but what amuses me is not the glare from Light but a very un-lady like growl, albeit suppressed coming from Marin. Aha, so this is what is going on. Isn’t tonight full of surprises? I let go of Light’s arm but make a show of slowly drifting my hand back to my side in an intimate gesture. To any on lookers it would come off as two people who are personal with each other.

‘The fuck you think, you are doing?’

I look at Light innocently and shrug. He sigh a frustrated breath and rubs the back of his neck.

‘I am serious, Jayden. You need to back off.’

‘Light, for once enjoy a little, okay? This is fun if you’d just look at it like two friends goofing around.’

‘We are not friends.’ He hisses.

I feel my back stiffen a bit at that, almost involuntarily. A flash of me running through mud and two shitstains chasing me sear through my mind and very similar words echo in my head, but a different voice. I shake off the déjà-vu. Light seems to sense my sudden off and he turns the wheels.

 

‘I don’t mean that, you are just being really annoying.’

‘You do.’ The rough texture of my voice shocks me a little. I clear my throat and suddenly leap at Light’s back, completely surprising him and he stumble forward a few steps.

‘The hell..!!’

I bit his left ear, slightly pulling at the soft tissue of his lobe and his elbows jab at my sides with a startling force.

‘Awww.’

‘Jayden, back the fuck off.’ I feel Marin and her friend walking towards us, rapidly closing the remaining short distance and I need Light to chill if we are to have any fun. So I back off, and try to pacify the situation. The rest of the crowd is far enough to be out of this.

‘Are you harassing Light?’ Marin’s pitchy voice chimes in. I grit my teeth.

‘No.’ Light replies resolutely, surprising me. I thought he is going to say ‘Yes’. But he keeps staring dagger at me. Okay, okay! I mentally shrug as I put a few feet distance between us. Marin chases the opportunity to talk to Light.

‘Can I talk to you, Light? Alone?’

‘I think it is best if we don’t. Whatever we needed to say or discuss had been cleared out before, Marin. I apologise for stringing you along but ever since I came clear to you, I would appreciate if you understand the situation and let go.’

‘Liii iight, you think you are in love, just because you sleep with ... that...person.’ She reluctantly whispers, but I can feel Light’s annoyance from here like a physical shield.

‘No, Main. I don’t think I know I am in love. Had been the whole time. It was wrong of me to involve you but I refuse to keep apologizing for one mistake repeatedly.’ He looks away from her sharply and exhale. Marin deflates physically and I decide it’s time to intervene. The rest of the group has gone out of sight.

‘We are late.’

‘Shit.’ Light starts walking leaving the three of us in awkward silence.

‘Well then, ladies?’ I gesture for them to leave ahead of me, and Marin pulls the other girl, Jasmine and walks ahead. I jog up to Light who is still giving away the vibe of ‘Don’t fuck with me.’ I am very amused.

 

By the time we make it to the hall, the rest of the group has already started. Some shitty EDM/rap bullshit is blaring from somewhere and everyone is distributed in small groups, talking among themselves. One group of girls notice us coming in and they hush everyone. Every pair of eyes are on the two of us, (Marin has blend into the crowd) when a short girl in pixie hair and a flouncy red off shoulder dress addresses the crowd.

‘We all like to thank Light and his friend (she purrs the word friend, I know a fan when I see one- Jayden 1, Light 0) Jayden  too for being amazing teachers and guides and for helping us out in our needs despite their own busy schedule. So, here’s to Light and Jayden, cheers.’ She tosses a beer, the quality I am sure is more water than alcohol, in our honour, which I think counts to something and I let a shy smile spread across my lips. She practically swoons. I am fabulous.

Light soon makes his way out to the balcony, which I got to admit provides a nice view of the night and decides to give him a few minutes of silence as my fans gather all around me. I keep my Jayden persona on, of course and smile at

them. My smiles embolden their teenage playfulness and one of them grab my wrist and pull me towards a dinner table and pull out a chair for me. I go along willingly. Suddenly, a huge collection of makeup items are produced, all sorts of lipsticks, eye makeup, nail polish of dozen colours, glitters, comb, hair spray, blushers and all other things. I am amazed. Someone starts working on my hair which annoys me greatly because I hate my hair being touched but I force myself to relax. Soon the fingers on my hair start pulling and padding and prodding at certain intervals and I find myself slowly drifting completely inside my mind, zoning out the rest. Two of the females work on my eyes, I am afraid to think where all the glitters are going, so I don’t. Instead I think of ways to annoy Light for the rest of the evening. Someone pulls my lips slightly open and start adding lipstick. I snap my eyes open, ruining some make up, I am sure but if there’s any version of red, or purple or orange is going for my mouth there’s going to be blood. But the girl giggles and holds her hand up for me to see. She is holding a dark ash grey colour that almost can pass for charcoal, dusty black and I nod approvingly. I close my eyes again and lay back down. The fingers return to my hair and eyes almost instantly.

I don’t know how long I have been drifting in and out of consciousness, before a female voice drags me out of the trance. I open my eyes to a startling pair looking back at me. My own reflection in a small hand mirror, hold in front of me is looking back curiously. I am really impressed at their obvious talent, because the makeup is subtle. Nothing is screaming ‘too much.’ My eyes are done with kohl, smudged creatively to deepen and contrast my light iris giving a smoky vibe, eyelashes done with a hint of glitter that shines at the light, almost like a mirage of reflection. My lips are made fuller with carefully done liner and lipstick. There’s highlight on the bottom lip, giving it a more lustrous look and my face in general is dusted with foundation and cheekbones are highlighted with a muted shade of opaque silver. My hair is spiked slightly although most bangs are however falling right on my forehead in a carelessly careful way. Over all a very androgynous look is pulled off that I think suits me greatly. I beam at them. They all take out their phones and we click dozen of selfies. I finally pull away from them, thanking again and walk towards the balcony.

Light is there with a few other guys talking and drinking beer. Light is facing away from me, so I tap on his shoulder. He looks back at me and does a double take. I smirk at him.

‘What happened to you?’

‘The girls played dolls with me.’

He simply grumbles and returns back to his, oh so amusing conversation of game, politics and career. I can hardly hold back my eye roll, so I don’t. I however see him stealing glances at me, when he thinks I am not looking. I decide to play my Jayden a bit longer, so I slightly hunch my shoulders and rub my neck occasionally. This draws a more than few interested looks from many girls and few boys alike. I smirk inwardly. I slowly ease towards a group of females, still pulling that same shy looks and they completely wrap themselves around my finger. Huh, suck my dick, Light.

‘My god, Jayden! You are hot.’ One named Marita complements me before her face turns to tomato. I simply duck my head to my chest, both as a sign of shyness but also to laugh quietly. Humans are so easy to read.

‘Are you seeing someone?’ Rita asks. She is a feisty one. I like her, actually.

‘No.’ I say as I flick my eyes towards Light. I am sure they have caught the look.

‘Oh, that’s great. Are you interested in someone?’

Again, I say ‘no’ as I look at Light and I think they get the message, as one of them, Alana, I think pulls me towards where Light is standing with the other four dudes. I try to protest to make it all more believable. She looks at me and winks. Oh, you idiot, you totally played my game. She clears her throat once we reach them. All of them look at her and she practically shoves me at Light, as she asks all others to join them because “Jayden has important stuff to talk to Light.”

Once they are out of eye sight, I start to laugh quietly. Light stands there, stiff and annoyed as he watches me drowning in my own mirth.

‘Oh you should have seen how they all eat right from my palm.’

‘What are you really planning?’

‘Nothing, really. I am just having fun.’ Light scoffs at me and looks away towards the horizon again. After a while, he pulls out another fresh beer from a carton near his feet and offers it to me. ‘Thanks.’ I say while I take a swig at the alcohol. The taste is not that bad, so I take a few more before pulling down.

‘It is nearing 9 o’clock. I will leave in an hour.’ Light informs me casually.

‘Yeah, I will go with you.’

‘You don’t need to. Have fun. You seem to be having a good time.’ His sentiment evokes something weird in me, like pulling in a breath too fast. I drown the feeling with a mouthful of beer and decide to game up a bit. I call all the kids to gather around me, and say that we should all play something together. Someone comes up with spin the bottle, with some truth and dare thrown into the mix.

We all sit in a large circle and the game begins.

The first round comes with Rita and Albert. Albert is a shy dude, and Rita is bold so she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him in for a swift smack on the lips. Some catcalls and wolf whistles later, the game resume. This time the bottle spins to Light and Liem. Everyone laugh, but Light stares ahead like he is bracing himself for some sword fight. Liem clears his throat and says he is okay, if Light wants to take his dare with someone else. Alana gives me a blatant look and I duck my head. This is going good. Light grumbles a no, and they both lean in and Liem, blushing really hard now kisses Light’s cheek. Light’s cheeks are dusted a pale pink, and for the love of all things fabulous and annoying, I find that a turn on. Jesus. Light sits back and casually rub his cheek, as someone spins the bottle. It lands on some blond chick who is well, really nice actually and wait for it- me. Damn. I really have to pull of “awkward” now. People look at us enthusiastically. I slowly kneel forward from my sitting position, as she ducks a stray lock of hair behind her ear and looks at me with a soft smile. I smile a little broken, to give of a nervous aura but what I really want is to just pull her in and make out. This sucks.

She lets her hair falls forward and makes a screen that blocks the view from Light and that annoys me. I want that fucker to see it. Our lips meet in kind, just a fraction of a moment before I pull off, but her mouth chases mine. I look at her lips, soft pink and decide to show all the fuckers how people actually kiss. I press my mouth right back at her. I casually take her bottom lip between mine and pull, bringing out a quiet gasp from the girl and I chase that moment of parted lips to introduce the tip of my tongue to the mix. Her eyes fly open, as does mine because _someone_ clears their throat in an embarrassing way. Fucking tease.

We both sit back.

‘Damn, Jay. That was really hot.’ Rita coos as Alana agrees with her head. I simply look at my lap. From the corner of my eyes I see Light pointedly not looking at me. Ha, gotcha!

 

The game lasts about an hour and a half more before we call it off, to leave for the night. Everyone cheers and then slowly part their own way, leaving me and Light to walk back home. Light is still kind of avoiding me. Well, that has to change. Right?

‘Tonight was cool.’

‘Hmm.’

‘It will be awesome if we can party again soon.’

‘Hmm.’

I stop and stare at him. He walks a few moments before finally registering that I am no longer with him walking, and turn back.

‘What?’

‘Cat got your tongue?’

Light pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. ‘What do you want, Jayden?’

I let my smirk pull at my lips as I casually saunter towards him. I keep walking till his personal space is fucked and our chests are almost touching. He pulls in a surprised breath. Startled. This small reaction actually makes me kind of excited, because yeah I want him riled and bothered.

‘What I want is a taste of that mouth of yours.’ I say as my tongue runs along my teeth and my voice drops to a more breathy tone. Hell, I can pull sex voice like it is a professional degree. I watch as Light’s iris reduces the amount of mahogany it displays and expands the darkness. He is frightened; no he is frightened and aroused. Now, isn’t that a perfect prey?

I lean in further to whisper in his ear ‘what are you scared of? L is not here to whip you.’ I almost breathe the last words, letting his memory decide if that was hot. He shivers. It apparently was. I slowly pull a finger along his spine through his thin dress shirt and he stiffens, before harshly pushing away from me. I can’t hold back my laugh.

He is so torn right now. I can see that he is turned on, but I also know that he is mostly turned on because it triggers memories of L. I have to gear up this, if my chase is to bear fruit. So, I move right back in, pushing him to the wall on the side and bracket his head between my hands. He has got no place to run.

I softly breathe on his neck, barely touching and drag the tip of my nose from his shoulder to his jaw. He involuntarily turns his neck to give me more access. I smile across his neck. The fucker is a goner. I repeat my caress a few more time and slowly run equally evasive fingers on his sides. He is starting to fidget. As his breathe shortens to swift, shallow bursts, I introduce a knee between his legs and press in. I finally take a lobe of his ear in my mouth and swirl the soft flesh before slightly biting. He lets out a moan. An actual moan. It suddenly makes me forget why the hell I am not kissing him yet. So, I take his head between my hands and smash my mouth to his delectable ones. A sigh leaves me, like I finally caught a breath after running for so long. I suck his upper lip, licking the curve with my tongue before brushing along his parted lips. His mouth open slightly to pull in a short breath and I chase the mouth with mine. Our lips crush together and this time his tongue enters mine, shyly almost. A shiver wracks through me and my thigh press hard between his legs. Our tongues tease each other before I take his lower lip and start sucking in earnest. He lets out another growl and his hands dig in my shoulder. I run a hand down his side to his thigh to his knee and suddenly pull it up my waist. He startles away from the kiss, but I hold on to his leg wrapped around my waist. A string of saliva remains between our kiss wasted swollen mouth and we look at each other, Light with wide, fearful eyes. I don’t know what my face is saying because I can’t seem to be able to mask it right now. We stare a few more moments, still almost wrapped around each other, when Light suddenly looks to his left to a pair of footsteps rapidly enclosing the distance. The face comes to light and one single letter escape from Light’s mouth like he has seen the Devil and the God in one.

‘L?’

 


End file.
